Azusa Mukami/Anime
Diabolik Lovers More Blood Episode 13 Azusa appears on top of a nearby cliff with his brothers after the Sakamaki's limousine crashes. When Yui takes a stroll in the rose garden, he is the second to greet her. Yui tries to run from Kou, but Azusa appears and blocks her path. Yui tries to run from him in the opposite direction, but is stopped by Yuma who bumps into her. Azusa then goes up from behind Yui and tells her that she and him have the same scent and smirks. As Yui flees from them, he watches on and appears again when Ruki captures Yui at the end of the episode, but his hand is only seen closing in on her along with Kou and Yuma's. Episode 14 Azusa is present when Yui awakens in the Mukami's mansion. He appears next to her on one-knee and takes her hand. Azusa timidly asks Yui if she likes pain which scares her and Kou tells him that those aren't questions to ask someone he's just met. When Ruki is explaining to Yui she is "Eve" she denies it and Azusa states that she is definitely "Eve". Episode 15 Azusa is in the dining room with Kou and Yuma who are fighting over the food, until Ruki appears with more food. When Yui is told that she is to stay in the mansion with Azusa, he appears happy. Azusa is with Yui when they see the other Mukami's off to school as Yui is told that Azusa will be watching over her today. He later visits Yui in her room to invite her to his room, because he wants to show her something. Yui hesitantly accepts Azusa's invitation and he appears delighted when she shows up. Azusa shows Yui into his room to show off his knife collection. He suddenly asks Yui if she likes him, and if she could hurt him. This startles Yui who insists that she cannot do such a thing. Azusa says it's too bad, because he thinks she and him are the same. Azusa eventually corners Yui against the wall and he shows her a knife he had recently sharpened. He asks Yui if she would allow him to cut her, but she refuses. Azusa complies with her refusal, then says that she can hurt him instead as he forcefully makes her hold the knife. Yui yells at him to stop and wrenches her hand out of his, accidentally slicing him in the process. Seeing this, Azusa smirks, prompting him to have a flashback of when he was still a human - he was constantly bullied by three kids named Justin, Melissa and Christina. He decided to accept his role as a punching bag when he saw how happy his bullies looked as they were beating him. When he encouraged them to continue hurting him, it only drove them away in disgust. When Yui tries to leave to treat Azusa's wound, Azusa only pins her against the door and starts drinking her blood until Yuma appears out of nowhere to stop him. Azusa is finally seen in his room admiring the wound Yui gave him and undoing the bandages on his left arm to talk to his "Justin" wound. Episode 16 Azusa is present at the end of the episode where the Mukami's are gathered in the living room to discuss the progress of the "Adam and Eve" plan. Episode 17 Azusa is in the living room with Ruki and Yuma when Yui appears to ask them where Kou is. Episode 18 Azusa is seen accompanying Yui with his brothers at school. They separate from Yui when they reach a cross-section. Episode 19 Azusa is in the living room with Ruki and Kou. Ruki asks him if there was any progress or changes with the "Adam and Eve" plan, but Azusa tells him that nothing has happened so far. Episode 20 Azusa is heading to the dining room where Kou, Yuma and Yui are eating dinner. When he is asked about Ruki, Azusa replies that he tried to fetch him, but Ruki refuses to come out of his room. After Ruki confined Yui in a small room, Azusa appears with Kou and Yuma, asking Ruki why is he doing this, but he is only told to suck more of Yui's blood in order to trigger the "awakening". When Azusa and his brothers notice that Yui is only getting weaker, Azusa asks Ruki what he will do if Yui dies like that. He appears shocked when he senses Ayato's presence and arrives too late with his brothers to stop Ayato from taking Yui. When Ruki tells them there is no need to reclaim Yui, Azusa asks him what they are going to do now. He is finally seen in him room staring at his knife collection with a blank expression. Episode 22 Azusa is in the living room with Kou and Yuma as they discuss about Ruki's weird behaviour and why he didn't stop Ayato from abducting Yui. Their conversation is interrupted when wolves suddenly appear and surround the brothers. After the attack, Azusa hurries to the Sakamaki mansion where he finds Kanato drinking Yui's blood. Out of breath, he tells Yui that Ruki is in trouble and to come quickly. Upon noticing that Azusa is slightly injured, Yui promptly hurries over to him, but is stopped by Kanato. When Kanato begins choking Yui, Azusa picks up Teddy and he tells Kanato that he will not let him interfere before tossing Teddy into the fire. While Kanato throws a hysteric fit over the loss of his Teddy, Azusa grabs Yui's hand and he tells her they're leaving before pulling her along with him. Episode 23 Azusa brings Yui back to the Mukami mansion. He is in Ruki's room along with his brothers and Yui as they discuss what happened after she was brought back to the Sakamaki mansion. Azusa blames himself for causing Ruki to get injured as during the wolf attack, Ruki shielded him last minute when he got cornered by a wolf. They then move to the living room where Azusa and his brothers reveal to Yui about the "Apple of Adam" plan and their pasts. Episode 24 Azusa appears in the dream world along with his brothers and they surround Yui. He agrees with his brothers that they can't give up yet, because Yui is their "previous Eve". Azusa is finally seen standing alongside his brothers and Yui as they stare up at the moon which has now become an eclipse. Category:Diabolik Lovers More Blood